


Gardening

by DragonOfChanges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfChanges/pseuds/DragonOfChanges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean heard it wrong...Cas got it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardening

It was springtime at the Bunker, and Dean stepped into the recently tilled soil of Cas’ new garden. Sam sat nearby on one of the deck chairs that the boys had crafted themselves in their new wood shop. Sam would have truly fresh greens for his salads this year. Even better, they got to work with their hands in a way that created, instead of destroying. It felt good. Almost normal.

“Dean, GET OUT of my PLANTS!!” Cas yelled from across the plot.

Dean look at him, confused- and then looked down, embarrassed. “I’m over here, I’m not in your…” There was a badly muffled snort from Sams’ direction. Cas turned to him.

“I don’t see why you find this humorous. He’s squishing my tomatoes, not to mention the damage to the cucumbers.” Sam couldn’t take it, and howled with laughter, tears streaming from his eyes. Dean glared daggers at his brother, his face bright red. Cas just looked puzzled.

“Sam, why is that funny?” Cas asked, becoming irritated with the younger mans’ antics. Sam just shook his head, unable to speak. He finally managed a couple of deep breaths, but was still giggling like a madman.

“SAM.”

“He. Thought. You. Said. Something. Else.” Sam managed to gasp out, finally

Cas looked even more perplexed. Then understanding came. Cas’ eyes went wide. He blushed, then smiled.

“Oh…OOOHHH. I see.” He stood, dusted his hands off and walked over to Dean. He gave the green eyed man a smile and a wink.

“Dean, THAT’S one thing you will never hear me say.” He kissed Dean on the cheek, and walked off to clean the dirt from his hands. Behind him he left a pair of stunned and strangely silent Winchesters.

**Author's Note:**

> The usual non- ownership disclaimer here...


End file.
